Question: Solve the equation. $ 24 = y + 19$ $y=$
Answer: Subtract $19$ from both sides: 24 − 19 24 − 19 = = y y + 19 − 19 \begin{eqnarray} 24 &=& y &+ 19 \\ \\ {-19} && &{-19} \\\\ 24 {- 19} &=& y \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ y = 5$